Edward Simpson
' Simpson, Edward T. ' Appears in Naked in Death; (c. February 13-22, 2058)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 18 Personal Information *'General Description:' An imposing figure.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 170 *'Hair:' Brown *'Eyes:' Steely blue *'Height:' well over 6 feet (over 182.88 cm) *'Occupation:' ex Chief of the NYPSD Description *Well over six feet tall, fighting trim, he preferred dark suits and vivid ties. His waving brown hair was tipped with gray. The gray highlights were added by his personal cosmetician.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 170 *His steely, hard blue eyes rarely showed humor, his mouth was a thin comma of command. Looking at him, you thought of power and authority.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 170, 171 *He had long, creamy hands that winked with a trio of gold rings and his voice had an actor's resonance (and an actor's timing).Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 171 Personality *He agreed when Dallas said he'd hang her to save himself.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 173 *Whitney called Simpson a dickless son of a bitch.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 173 History *He has thirty years of experienceNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 171 and set up the Data Verification Center in his first term as chief of police.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 177 Interesting Facts *He authorized Gerald DeBlass access to any and all investigative data on Sharon DeBlass's murder.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 28 He later orders Eve and Feeney to travel to East Washington and update the senator in person.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 111, 112 He and DeBlass have a personal and political allegiance.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 230 *Simpson has been pushing buttons for DeBlass and has made a donation to the Conservative Party, to DeBlass's campaign fund.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 127, 241 *During the five years of his jurisdiction, New York has lowered its crime rate by five percent; a full percentage a year.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 171 *Whitney detested Simpson in every pore.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 171 When Simpson said that he could have Dallas and Feeney on Traffic Detail in a heartbeat, Whitney lunged to his feet and told him not to threaten his officers.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 172 *Nadine said it was no secret that the asshole Simpson wants to be governor; he ran for Chief on the Moderate ticket and, for the last few years he'd been removing the layers toward his Conservative ties.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 181, 242 *He was being blackmailed by Sharon DeBlass.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 192 *Eve and Roarke first broke the law together to run an illegal computer search on Simpson; they also broke into the IRS data base.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 240-242 **He owns second home on Long IslandNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 240, 243 and a collection of antiques weapons.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 255 **He shopped at Jeremy's which, according to Roarke, is a somewhat second-rate men's clothier.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 240 **He has also made a hefty monetary gift to the Moral Values group.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 241 **They found a Swiss bank account (#47891127499 – it contained more than two million dollars) that indicated that Simpson was on the take and verified that he was being blackmailed.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 248, 249, 254 ***Eve told Roarke to leak the information to Nadine.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 250 *Simpson was questioned in the office of Security Administration by Whitney and Eve.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 253 References Simpson, Edward Simpson, Edward Simpson, Edward Simpson, Edward